


Pillow Talk

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Dean realizes something.





	Pillow Talk

Ah, Sundays. Dean loves Sundays. They were the only day that he could actually sleep in, that he didn't have to go to work and could stay home with his boyfriend and do fun, relaxing stuff.

Dean turns his head and fumbles for his cell phone to see what time it is. 6 a.m. Dammit. Why? Why is he awake? He had been dreaming about something, but he can't remember now. He has the feeling that it's important, though. Very important.

Cas shifts a little next to him, covered with both their blankets, searching for Dean's not-so-warm body in his sleep. Dean rolls his eyes with fondness. The guy could be burning in there but he still acts like he's cold and need everything he finds to keep himself warm.

"Why are you awake," Cas says, his voice groggy with sleep.  And it's not a question but a complaint. Dean shifts closer to him with a dumb grin on his face, running his hand over his boyfriend's bare abdomen. That only serves for him to lean even closer. It's like having an extremely cuddly cat.

"Dunno," Dean answers. He looks at Cas' face, slightly illuminated by the sun rays filtering through the curtains.  He has his eyes closed, and Dean thinks he's already asleep again.

"Nightmare?"

Dean smiles, but it's a little sad because he recalls all the times Castiel has been there for him when he wakes from a nightmare. His love doesn't deserve that, and Dean feels bad about it.

"Nah, not a nightmare. Just a dream."

Castiel hums and sighs on Dean's neck. His sot hair tickles Dean's cheek, and he leans his head to kiss the top of his head, which smells like piña colada, Cas' new favorite shampoo.

"Tonight's Game of Thrones night," Dean comments while trying to remember what was so important about his dream.

Cas snorts, "Yeah, it is."

"Sam might come with Eileen to watch it with us."

Cas disentangles himself to look up at Dean's face. "They're always welcome, of course, it's your brother and this is your house," he says gravely, and Dean wonders if he thinks that Dean was accusing him of not wanting his little brother and his girlfriend in there with them. But what bugs him more is the use of the word yours, instead of ours. 

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart," Dean replies immediately, blushing a little, both because of the slight misunderstanding and the pet name he just used. He means it, of course, but even after nine months of a relationship, he sometimes has a hard time to express his affection towards Cas in words. But he tries. He's trying now.

"Okay."

And Cas hugs him and kisses his cheek. Dean still quite don't remember the dream, but he has a feeling. A feeling that he has to do something, to say something, maybe.

But for several minutes there is only silence, sometimes mixed with the songs of birds just outside their window. Their window?

This is Dean's room. It's his house, his window, and his blankets. But he's started to think of them as their, not only his, a long time ago. But he hasn't told Cas yet. And suddenly he knows what's what he has to do.

"Hey, Cas," he whispers because obviously, Cas is already asleep. He touches his boyfriend's shoulders. He's so warm. "Cas, wake up, it's important."

Cas stirs and begins to open his eyes again, blinking several times, and Dean sees those beautiful blue irises coming to life again.

"Yeah?" he asks through a big yawn, and Dean smiles. Yes, he will do it, and he'll do it now.

"Will you marry me?"

Cas blinks some more and his expression shows that he's taken by surprise even if he's not entirely awake. Silence. One, two, three, four, five seconds.

Not that Dean's counting, except that he totally is. He just thought that- he thought that Cas wanted this as much as he wants it. He should have waited. It's too soon. It's been nine months and just because he's totally, irrevocably in love with this man beside him-

"Yes, Dean."

"What?" he asks dumbly because he's obviously doubting his ears.

"I will marry you."

And Cas is staring at him, and Dean knows that he's saying the truth. He wants to be his husband. Dean laughs, and it's a nervous, relieved laugh, and Cas grins at him and accommodates himself on top of him and under the covers to show him another way to say I love you.


End file.
